


Punch-In-The-Mouth Sincerity

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Incredibly Earnest Ushiwaka, Multi, Oikawa is great at denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets what he wants. Ushijima is confused. Iwaizumi is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-In-The-Mouth Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> I am fond of Ushiwaka in the pointing and laughing sort of way, so I just had to put that into fic form.

Ushijima has a nice body, Oikawa thinks to himself, provided you block out his face. His face just makes Oikawa want to—

Well, probably not punch him. Probably not right now. It's probably frowned upon to punch a guy when you're riding his dick. 

Ushijima's muscles are taught in his stomach and thighs as he thrusts in small motions, making Oikawa bounce on top of him. His brows are furrowed in concentration and Oikawa can barely stand to watch him. He's made a mistake here, should have gone for a different angle, one where Ushijima's behind him instead of right in front of him, but, well. Oikawa's not going to change that now. Not when Iwaizumi is pressed against his back, nibbling and sucking at the nape of Oikawa's neck, cock hard and wet with lube and precome, grinding against the small of his back. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasps out, turning his head so they can kiss. 

Iwaizumi's hand comes around to rest on Oikawa's stomach, fingers splayed out. Their kiss is messy, the wet slide of their tongues against each other and the harsh panting for breath. It disrupts Oikawa's rhythm with Ushijima because he's so distracted. Ushijima doesn't like that, thrusting into Oikawa with a little more force. 

"Calm down, Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa feigns boredom as best as he currently can, with Ushijima inside him and one of Iwaizumi's slick fingers working their way into him too. 

Ushijima jerks, frowning up at him. "Why is Iwaizumi—?"

"He's going to fuck me too."

"But." Ushijima's frown deepens. "I'm doing that."

Oikawa smirks, opening his mouth to reply, but Iwaizumi beats him to it. 

"You're not actually _enough_ for him, you see. That's why I'm here."

"I thought you were here because you couldn't leave Oikawa alone, even when he was with someone else," Ushijima says and he sounds so sincere that Oikawa doesn't know whether to laugh or punch him. 

"Oi, he pisses me off," Iwaizumi mutters to Oikawa, not even trying to be quiet about it. He adds a second finger into Oikawa. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pissed off too, honestly," Oikawa replies. "But come on, Iwa-chan. You know how much I can take. Hurry up."

It's true. Iwaizumi is no stranger to Oikawa's demands for _more_. Even if most of the time, he's fucking Oikawa and using a toy to fill him up too. It's different this time, doing it with someone else. Perhaps they could have chosen someone better than Ushijima but the opportunity had presented itself. Oikawa couldn't stop himself from taking it, and he's glad Iwaizumi's still going with it. 

Besides, there's probably only just one other person Oikawa hates so much that he wants to fuck them. 

Iwaizumi takes more time than Oikawa would like, stretching him open, making sure he's nice and ready. He ignores Oikawa urging him on. Ushijima is still frowning. 

"I don't know why you're so eager," Ushijima says. "Mine's bigger anyway."

"Do you wanna fight?" Iwaizumi bites out. 

"Oh, poor, naive Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa sighs. "You don't have sex the way you volleyball, you know. It's not about bludgeoning people into submission. God, I hope you don't do that in bed."

Behind him, Iwaizumi snorts. Pulling his fingers out, he rolls a condom on and positions himself. Oikawa hums eagerly, covering the hand Iwaizumi has on his stomach with his own. 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi groans, his forehead pressed to Oikawa's back as his cock slides in, right against Ushijima's. "You're so…"

_Full_ , Oikawa thinks blissfully. Ushijima, bless his simple-minded honesty, is right. He definitely is bigger than Iwaizumi and that's an achievement in itself. Having them both inside him is amazing. He must be so tight, if the way they're both trembling against him is any indication. 

"I feel…" Ushijima breathes out, "a little awkward."

Oikawa snorts with laughter, clenching down on both of them. Iwaizumi moans loudly, pulling his forehead away from Oikawa's back only to headbutt him. 

"Don't do that, Asskawa. You're gonna make us come."

"Isn't that the point?" It's Ushijima who replies. "The whole point of this is for Oikawa to make us come, right?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Iwaizumi mutters, completely unimpressed, and Oikawa doesn't think he's ever been so in love. "This isn't about us. It's about whatever Oikawa wants."

"Oikawa should want what I want." Ushijima's confused frown is back. He genuinely believes it. This is part of why Oikawa never went to Shiratorizawa. He'd laugh, if not for the fact that Iwaizumi will probably hit him for it again. Besides, Iwaizumi's hand is trailing a little lower, wrapping around Oikawa's cock and stroking. It's a pleasant distraction from Ushijima's entire existence. 

Oikawa hums, tipping his head back to rest against Iwaizumi's shoulder. Ushijima's hands are on Oikawa's thighs, gripping tightly ever single time Oikawa so much as moves. It happens a lot. It's distracting. 

"Cut that out, Ushiwaka," Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa honestly doesn't know if Iwaizumi can _see_ it or if he just has a sense for this sort of thing, for when someone is being annoying, whether intentional or not. Honestly, it would explain a lot.

"Please don't call me that." His fingers tense on Oikawa's thighs again. It's—well, it's not unpleasant.

It takes the three of them a while to find a rhythm. Oikawa is getting impatient again, but Iwaizumi's hands settle on his hips, keeping him from picking up his pace. The slow slide of Iwaizumi and Ushijima's cocks feels good, but that doesn't stop Oikawa from complaining anyway, whining at the back of his throat.

"Are you okay?" Ushijima asks with concern, and Iwaizumi lets out a breathy laugh.

"You really wouldn't be able to handle Oikawa on your own."

"Good thing I'm not interested in him, isn't it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa murmurs, rocking his hips desperately. He wants Iwaizumi to touch him, but Iwaizumi's hands aren't moving from Oikawa's hips. 

He gasps when he feels Ushijima stroke him instead, looking down with surprise. Ushijima is watching him closely, so earnest that Oikawa can barely stand to keep looking at him, but looking away feels like _losing_ somehow, and he can't have that. They hold each other's gaze, even as Oikawa keeps moving his hips, and Ushijima continues stroking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two," Iwaizumi huffs out. "Who has staring competitions during sex?"

Ushijima blinks and looks away. Oikawa resists the urge to fist pump. Barely. Iwaizumi growls under his breath and, tightening his grip on Oikawa's hips, fucks into him harder. Both Oikawa and Ushijima moan at that, responding in kind, all competition forgotten in favour of getting off. Iwaizumi nudges him forward and Oikawa leans over Ushijima, hands braced on either side of him.

"I know you're close," Iwaizumi murmurs, kissing the nape of Oikawa's neck. "I can feel it, you're about to come, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ushijima gasps, arching off the bed. Oikawa wants to throw a despairing look over his shoulder, except then Ushijima _is_ coming, moaning loudly, his hand moving away from Oikawa's cock to clutch at the bedsheets instead. 

Iwaizumi takes over, stroking Oikawa to completion. He's most of the way there already, and so is Iwaizumi, if his little gasps are any indication. Oikawa comes first, gasping and trembling through it. He clenches down on Iwaizumi and Ushijima, making them both grunt. Ushijima hisses, oversensitive, but Oikawa is paying more attention to the way Iwaizumi moans deeply as he comes. 

"Of course I came first," Ushijima murmurs, satisfied.

Iwaizumi whacks Oikawa on the arm. Oikawa muses that he deserves it, for Ushijima in general.

They get as far as throwing their condoms out and cursorily wiping themselves down, before deciding they're too tired to move. Oikawa lies down on the bed, pressed up against Ushijima's side. Only because he's tired. At least Iwaizumi is on his other side, the gentle press of their backs against each other comforting and grounding, as always.

Ushijima sighs, his breath gently ruffling Oikawa's hair. "You really _should_ have come to Shiratorizawa."


End file.
